places_do_roblox_pt_brfandomcom_pt-20200214-history
Ficheiro:"Technical" Difficulties
Description Not really though, it's more like personal difficulties. Just thought that was funnier. So when I saw that I'd accidentally put TARDIS Flight on inactive before I binged through some Legend of Korra episodes, I didn't really feel like putting it back on as soon as possible, which is weird, because I probably should feel like that, but I don't? To be honest I don't feel like putting it back up at all. And after a day of kicking back, relaxing all cool and trying to see if I might change my mind or that I just didn't feel like putting it back up at that particular moment I still don't feel the urge to put it back up. I mean it's not a secret I haven't been much of a fan of TARDIS Flight for a while now which is why I called it quits back in September, but back then I said that I wouldn't put the game on inactive so people could keep playing it, but now that it is inactive, I just don't - like - care? So I'm gonna spend a little more time offline, try and see if at some point I do feel like I'm making a mistake before I can really go out and say "Wauw. I really do not like this game anymore. I could not care less" because honestly it's even catching me off guard a little how much I do not want to reactive this cesspool of fun. Here's a small Q&A based on some comments I've been reading: "Why keep the game inactive? What about all the tickets you're missing out on?!" All I ever do with tickets is upload audio of people farting into microphones. I can do without. "Hey is this game down because you're updating it?" No I don't see why I'd take it down for that. If I took the game down every time I was working on new stuff it would be down a lot. "Why not give the game to somebody who will actually update it for us?" Yeah because I'm gonna take a game I've worked on for ages and just give it to someone else. "Why not make the game active while you're deciding whether or not you should put a bullet in its head?" Because there's people on Roblox I don't want running around in my game without me being able to keep an eye on them. They're folks who really ruin the experience. "What will we play without Doctor Who TARDIS Flight?! Think of the children!" There's like a zillion billion Doctor Who related games. A couple of people already started planning a replacement for TARDIS Flight before I even knew what was going on. It'll be fiiine. "I couldn't care less about you or your crap, son. Just let me play the game." Don't tell my heart, my achy breaky heart. Alright I'm gonna go spend the next couple of days staring at a wall because the shipment of my 2DS was delayed by a week. Categoria:Vídeos